Twins, Triplets, and Titans
by iBelonginoz
Summary: What happens when angery twin demigods, Mischievous twin wizards and their friend, combine during preperation for a war? Ok story SOOOOOOOO Much better than summary.
1. Visitors?

**A/N I'm back finally, but if any of you guys can tell I did change the category, and everything is just like in the books. So the twins are still twins and Harry is still Harry. But for the PJO side of the story Nico is at camp. I'll try and add a new chapter every week but no promises. I did change this chapter from my original authors note from the previous chapter so if you were really hoping for that please don't hate me I really had to put this idea on paper. **

**Edit: As of June 14th the original first 2 chapters have been deleted as they have nothing to do with the story. I apologize for not updating for a long time, so a new update will be up soon. **

Camp half blood, New York

Percy POV

"Heroes your attention please." our activities director Chiron said, although no one seemed to be paying attention to him. We were all concerned with the Capture the Flag game that was after dinner. "Attention!" and with that dead silence. "As you all know we have our Capture the Flag game tonight but, we are having some special guests joining us for tonight's game. They are going to be staying here for a while to help us prepare for our battle against Kronos. Some of you have noticed the four new cabins as well, the same rules as normal apply no matter how different they maybe you will all follow the rules. Now may I have all the counselors come to The Big House, the rest of you can resume preparations for tonight's game."

New people coming to camp to help with the war they must be very special.

He didn't say if they were demigods or not but the four new cabins looked strange.

Elizabeth POV

Well that's just great. Why is Fred avoiding me? Maybe it's the fact that

I'm a prefect, George is one too although I don't know why. And then I find out that certain students aren't even going to be at Hogwarts this year I hope I don't have to go but you never know with Dumbledore. All I can do is hope. But you never know.

"Students, the names of everyone going will be posted in your house common room tonight and every student on that list must go. IF you are chosen bring ALL of your belongings to the main hall after as soon as you get back to your common room. Prefects you may lead your house back to the common rooms now." Dumbledore said.

"First years this way." I shouted over all the noise in the Great Hall. Once we got out of the Great Hall I finally found George, so I decided to talk to him as we waited for the first years. "George meet me in the common room after you talk the first years to their dorms."

"Okay." Was all he told me which annoyed me, he usually was a lot more talkative, but I guess that's what happens when your twin ignores you just because you are a prefect, and he's still Hogwarts Most Wanted while you are considered all "high and mighty" he's at the "bottom of the food chain". But if he had heard all the things the first years had said about him I doubt that he would still feel the same way. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn.

"Well to right is the Transfiguration Classroom taught by our Head of House Professor McGonagall. And to your right is the Defense against the Dark Arts Classroom taught by Professor Lupin." Only a little bit longer I told myself then I'll find out who is going to leave Hogwarts for the year. Once we reached the familiar portrait of The Fat Lady I relaxed a little but not much. "Tra-la-la" **(A/N I couldn't think of something better and I was thinking about the Wizard of Oz so that's the best I could come up with.) **"Everyone remember that password because if you don't well you might end up waiting her for a long time." As we walked inside the portrait the first years were in awe, I was too when I came in here for the first time. And before I came to Hogwarts I thought that the Quidditch Shop was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. "Girls your dorm is up the stairs and to your right so if you could just follow me there."

As we were going up the stairs I heard George tell the boys where their dorm was. I couldn't help but notice that there was something wrong and it couldn't have just been Fred.

"You will all find your possessions by a bed and your schedule for the year along with your robes. Please do not be late for breakfast tomorrow because you don't want the whole school's eyes on you unless you are being praised. Good night everyone." I practically ran down the stairs to get to George. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen the list yet?" he asked.

"No I really haven't had time to look at the list George."

"Well you should."

"Okay." This can't be good can it? And I was right there in black and white were the names of the Gryffindors going to leave Hogwarts for the year.

_Gryffindors leaving for the year._

_Miss Elizabeth Potter 5__th__ Year, Prefect_

_Mr. George Weasley 5__th__ Year, Prefect_

_Mr. Fred Weasley 5__th__ Year, Quidditch Capitan_

_Miss Sarah Gallagher 7__th__ Year_

_Mr. Dylan Campbell 4__th__ Year_

_Miss Thalia Johnson 6__th__ Year_

_Miss Alexis Smith 7__th__ Year_

_If your name is on the above list your belongings have not been put in your dorm and you are to report to the Main Hall as soon as possible._

_Because Miss Potter, Mr. G. Weasley, and Mr. F. Weasley won't be with us this year Miss Jo Anne Li is the new Quidditch Captain, Mr. Jonathan Liberty is the new Prefect, and Miss Alexa Georgeton is the new Prefect._

"Well it could be worse." I told George trying to be reassuring but the tone of my voice made it hard to tell.

"How?" he asked sounding almost depressed.

"Well only I could be going and you could be stuck here alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We better go down to the Main Hall then."

"Yep." This just as boring as the last time we walked these halls, but at least then people we talking. Now just dead silence.

"Ah I see that Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley have arrived so now we can begin." Dumbledore began, "All of you are here because you all have some kind of skill that my friend, Chiron, would find useful in their time of need."

"Which would be what sir?" I asked curiously.

"Well Miss Potter, they are preparing for a war against their own Dark Lord."

"Then why are we going we really don't have anything to do with that."

"Chiron did our school a favor once, and now it is our turn to do the same. Now none of you were taught to apparate last year correct?"

"I did sir." Someone said in the background.

"Of course, Miss Smith now would you come up here for a second." Being the obedient girl she was she did as she told. "Now for the rest of you would go up to one of the wizards near the doors, except for you Elizabeth would you come up here."

"Um…. Okay?" I said.

Percy POV

"Everyone, please pay attention to what I am about to say because it is very important. First of all they are not demigods, but not exactly regular morals either so please do not ask them about what they are you will all find out in due time. And second they may use some terms that you don't understand but none of these terms are offensive. I have just found out they have just left so if you all would excuse me they will be arriving soon, and I must go greet them." Chiron told us all. "You are all welcome to join me."

I was even more curious about these people than when he told us at dinner. So I had to do and greet, or at least see them. Well there wasn't much to see there just that one moment they weren't there and the next they were.

**A/N: Finally this is the longest chapter so far. Four pages long, If anybody cares. But I hope you know what to do now but if you don't then you need to review.**

**~iBelonginoz**


	2. HalfBlood School Of Fighting and Pranks

**A/N I'm back with another update a week early but hey it's Saturday and I'm really sorry if some of the characters are slightly OOC. I am looking for a beta if anyone's interested. And because I forgot to but in the last chapter I DO NOT OWN HP OR PJO. **

Elizabeth POV

I hated apparating; I've only done it once with my Aunt because we were out of Floo Powder. This time I kind of knew what to expect but that didn't make it any better. What I didn't expect was a bunch of kids, and a centaur, waiting to greet us.

"Albus," the centaur said. "It has been too long."

"Yes it has Chiron." Dumbledore told him.

"These must be all the students that I have chosen. Correct?"

"Yes you are correct."

"Well then where are the twins, I have heard so many things about?"

"George is with Miss Potter, and Fred is . . . where is Fred? Elizabeth?"

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Where is Fred?"

"Um… I don't know sir. You see he has been avoiding us lately. So I wouldn't know."

"Alright then. Chiron we might as well begin instead of waiting for Mr. Weasley to show up. Students follow me." I was curious as to what we would encounter here, but so I wouldn't get in trouble I followed. I don't know why I would care about getting in trouble; I never have cared about it before. Maybe this was why Fred was avoiding us, because we never wanted to get into trouble like we did in years past.

Fred POV

Of course he didn't see me. I didn't want to be seen. But here, where ever here is, I will get revenge on Elizabeth and George for abandoning me. Just because they became Prefects they don't get in trouble for anything and me I get in trouble anytime I walk out a door. We were walking to what I assumed was their dining area, it reminded me of the Great Hall but instead of 4 large tables it had 15 smaller ones **(A/N One table for each cabin, house, and one for Chiron, Mr. D, Dumbledore, etc.)**. All eyes were on us it wasn't out of hatred, like the stares the Slytherens gave us, but out of curiosity. They were obviously told of our visit.

"Heroes," the centaur, whose name I just learned was Chiron began a spiel, just like the one I had just heard. "I would like for you to welcome the students of Hogwarts School." We received a not so warm welcome. They treated us as if we had come to kill them all.

"Students. Please find your House table and sit down." Dumbledore said calmly as always. Everyone rushed to the tables except Elizabeth, George, and I.

"George, Elizabeth." I started. "Please listen to me; I hate the silent treatment you both are giving me." As soon I finished they started to smile, which made me think, where they doing this just to see my reaction?

"I forgive you." They both said at the same time.

"I guess we should go sit down now." Elizabeth said, just then did I notice that all eyes were on all three of us.

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot by the way."

"Hey!"

Elizabeth POV

"First of all I would like to welcome the students from Hogwarts School to our camp. Secondly I feel that we should introduce the children of the prophecies from our camp and their school." Chiron stated. "Albus as the guest would you like to introduce your student first?"

"Thank you Chiron. At Hogwarts we actually have two students that the prophecy is about, but only one is here." Dumbledore began. Oh-no, I thought, I hate when people do this to me I mean why it's kind of embarrassing because my brother gets all the credit. "The student that is here is Miss Elizabeth Potter." I am not going to stand up, I told myself. "Miss Potter could you please stand up." Of course he wants me to stand up. So I did, not because I wanted to but so he would shut up. And as quickly as I stood up I sat down. "The other student is her brother Mr. Harry Potter. When Harry was only 1, and Elizabeth was 3, our dark lord Voldemort went to their home in Godric's Hollow and killed their parents, and they survived only because their partents sacrificed their lives for them."

"Thank you Albus. And our child of the prophecy is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Percy if you would stand up as well." And the boy whose name I now know is Percy stood up. He looked just like Harry and I, except for our scars. "When he turns 16 Percy will make a decision that will either save or destroy us all." Okay I can tell that this place is not very optimistic about anything.

Percy POV

"Now I would like everyone to know the cabin counselors." Chiron said. Several hands shot up from the Hogwarts kids. "Hogwarts students your House Prefects, and Quidditch Captains will be your counselors if you do not have any here Dumbledore will select someone to be your counselor. When I call your cabin or House you will stand up. Poseidon Cabin counselor is Percy Jackson." I stood up again. "Demeter Cabin counselor is Katie Garner." One by one each cabin was called and each counselor stood up. "And now time for each house." Oh this will be interesting. "Gryffindor House counselors are Elizabeth Potter, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley." As their names were called they all stood up this time Elizabeth didn't look as nervous. "Hufflepuff House counselor is Mr. Grant Fairbridge." As Chiron finished up the counselor list, which this time didn't take as long, I started thinking if some of the Hogwarts students were demigods. "And now for all of you who have been waiting it is time to start our game of Capture-the-Flag."

**A/N I really need names for other Hogwarts students and campers so if any of you could help me out with that review or PM me with your ideas or questions, or flames I really don't care.**

**~iBelonginoz**


End file.
